Jean GreyGallery Season One
Back to Jean Grey Gallery Back to Jean Grey Strategy X- Jean camera.jpg Ducan@football.png Strategy x -ducan hurt.png MissJean.png Strategy X - lol Jean II.png Strategy X - lol jean.png Strategy X - jean CU.png X Impulse- Jean Grey and Xavier.png X Impulse-Jean w parents.png X Impulse-Jean&Kitty.png X Impulse- Jean.jpg X Impulse- Lance n Jean.jpg X Impulse- Jean Grey.jpg Rogues Recruit-storm.png Roguues Recruit- Kitty a lil sad.png Rogues Recruit- jean w cody II.png Rogues Recruit- jean w cody.png Rogue Recruit-Can't read mind.png Rogue Recruit- Rogue and Jean Grey.png Rogues Recruit-stormmm.png Mutant Crush-J&W.png Mutant Crush-Jean.png Mutant Crush - Logan smells....png Mutant crush rogue.png Mutant Crush - Kitty dirty.png Mutant Crush - Kitty out w jean.png Mutant Crush - Jean annoyed.png Mutant Crush - blob n jean.png Mutant Crush-Foodfight.png Mutant Crush - pic of Jean & Scott.png Mutant Crush - Taryn n jean III.png Mutant Crush - Taryn n jean II.png Mutant Crush - Taryn n jean I.png Mutant Crush - Blob w jean & T.png Mutant Crush - Taryn n jean IIII.png Mutant Crush-Kidnapped.png Mutant Crush-Dead?.png Mutant Crush - jean n fred tied up.png Mutant Crush - Jean tied up.png Mutant Crush - jean can't get out.png Mutant Crush- Jean & Scott with Kitty.png Speed&Spike -dinning hall.png Speed & Spyke- jean n scott.png Speed & Spyke- even jail.png Speed & Spyke- Cyclops n Jean Grey.jpg Middleverse- X-Men group.png Middleverse -Kitty leaves.png Middleverse - kurt dance.png Middleverse - kurt pissed w scott.png Middleverse- Jean.png Middleverse- Jean n Scott.png Middleverse Everyone fight.png Middleverse - losers.png Middleverse - trouble jean n scott.png Middleverse- X-Men n Toad.png Middleverse - kitty n jean wtf.png Middleverse - reset gang.png Middleverse- Cyclops Jean n Shadowcat.png Middleverse- X-Men portal.png Middleverse Scott & Jean.png Middleverse- X-Kids n Forge.png Car- Scottys.png Middleverse - Jean n Kitty in Scotts car.png Middleverse - Jean n Kitty in Scotts car II.png Middleverse- Jean Kitty n Scott.png Middleverse- X-Kids.png Turn of the Rogue- Jean.png Turn of the Rogue- Jean & Scott.png Turn of the Rogue-Jean, Strom & X.png Turn of the Rogue- Group.png Spykecam- jean ready...png Spykecam- jean pissy.png Spykecam- jean sculpt.png Spykecam- storm piano.png Spykecam- groupp.png Spykecam - group.png Spykecam- jean n scotty.png Survival Fittest - group crap this.png Survival Fittest - bus shot cu.png Survival Fittest - group shot, F this.png Survival Fittest - beast you.png Survival Fittest - group w jean n rogue.png Survival Fittest - jean n spyke.png Survival Fittest - cherring scott on.png Survival Fittest - group fight.png Survival of the Fitess.png Survival Fittest - oitro w lance n scotyy.png Survival Fittest - lance vs scott.png Survival Fittest - jean lecture II.png Survival Fittest - jean lecture.png Survival Fittest - jean stfu.png Survival Fittest - group jean pissy.png Survival Fittest - pic group.png Survival Fittest - storn jean n cyc.png Shadowed Past - everyone coforts rogue.png Shadowed Past - kurt wft.png Shadowed Past - rogue w jean n scott.png Shadowed Past - jean n scott.png Shadowed Past - logan sad.png Shadowed Past - jean n scott all sad.png Grim Reminder - everyones up.png Grim Reminder - everyones up II.png Grim Reminder - everyone eats.png The Cauldron I - 1 Jean.png The Cauldron I - 2 jean.png The Cauldron I - 3 jean.png The Cauldron I - 48 jean n rogue out.png The Cauldron II - 26 outcold.png The Cauldron II - 32 jean n rogue.png The Cauldron II - 38 wolv n gang.png The Cauldron II - 39 rogue jean n storm.png The Cauldron II - 40 gang.png The Cauldron II - 50 jean protects chuck.png The Cauldron II - 54 jean n chuck.png The Cauldron II - 58 gang.png Amazed.JPG wonder.JPG shrinking shirt.JPG Category:Gallery Category:Season One Category:Season One Gallery